


So Much for My Happy Ending

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Relationship. Set season 1. The grounders and the 100 are at war but Clarke and Lexa find love in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for My Happy Ending

The grounders and the 100 were at each other’s throats, the grounders trying to get the 100 out of their territory and the 100 defending themselves. They had been at war for several months now and neither side was winning. However for the de facto leader of the 100 and the commander of the grounders things were a lot different. It all started when Clarke and a few other people were out looking for food, they had separated to cover more ground when off in the distance the poison fog could be seen.

Clarke had ran from the poison fog and found refuge in an abandoned shelter. She had climbed in and sat at the back of the small space, when the door opened and someone she didn’t recognise entered. When she could see them properly, she saw that they were a beautiful woman, about her age with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing unusual clothes and had war paint on her eyes, she was a grounder.

The grounder sat closer to the entrance of the shelter and ignored the blonde woman with blue eyes, sitting at the other end of the room. They were silent for a long time before Clarke couldn’t take the silence any longer and moved closer to the other woman to talk to her. “My name’s Clarke. What’s yours?” Clarke asked the woman, trying to see her eyes, but Lexa wouldn’t look at her.

“Lexa” Lexa answered quietly. She didn’t trust this Sky Person and didn’t want to be there but she couldn’t leave.

“You’re a grounder?” Clarke asked.

“That’s not who we are!” Lexa spat, angry at the awful name for her people. “We are Tree People”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend. I didn’t know” Clarke apologised. “I’m one of the 100”

“100 what?” Lexa asked, confused.

“The 100 people who got sent to the ground” Clarke explained.

“We call you Sky People” Lexa told her.

Clarke seemed to think about that answer, technically they had come from outer space, but at night it looks like the sky. “I guess we are” Clarke agreed. “What were you doing when the fog came?”

“Why all the questions Sky Princess?” Lexa questioned.

“I want to get to know you” Clarke told her.

“I was hunting for food” Lexa replied.

“How old are you?” Clarke asked as she moved to sit next to Lexa.

“18”

“I’m 18 too”

They spent the rest of the six hours cooped up in the shelter getting to know each other and they even laughed a few times.

“You have a beautiful laugh” Clarke complimented.  
“Thank you” Lexa replied, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She looked up at Clarke and their eyes met. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed. Clarke slowly leaned in, making it clear she was going to kiss her and letting Lexa pull away if she wanted. Their lips met hesitantly at first but quickly became more sure as they wrapped their arms around each other, Clarke’s around Lexa’s neck and Lexa’s around Clarke’s waist.

As they kissed images flashed before Clarke’s eyes. They parted after several minutes, when they needed oxygen and rested their foreheads together. “Did you see that?” Clarke whispered, wondering what she had seen.

“Yeah, what did you see?” Lexa asked.

“Two women that looked…oddly similar to us but they all wore different clothes and were in different places. Some even looked like they were from before the war.” Clarke answered, her eyes closed. “Maybe I’ve gone crazy”

“Hey” Lexa said to get Clarke’s attention and moved her head away from Clarke’s, “You’re not crazy. I saw the same things and I know what they are”.

“What are they?” Clarke questioned.

“They’re memories of the two of us, from previous lives” Lexa told her.

“Reincarnation” Clarke realised, “why are we always together?”

“I think you know the answer to that” Lexa told her.

“Soulmates” Clarke guessed.

“Yeah” Lexa confirmed.

“How much do you know about reincarnation and soulmates?” Clarke asked.

“Not a lot but that’s how my people know who our commander is” Lexa answered.

“Will we always see those images when we kiss?”

“I don’t know but let’s find out” Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

That was their first meeting two months ago and they had been sneaking off to the shelter every day since. They had grown steadily closer and even called each other girlfriend. They had made sure not to let anyone know from either of their peoples. However one fateful day found Commander Lexa at the front of her clan, on a horse, outside the gates of the 100’s camp.

Clarke walked out of the drop ship when someone had told her about the grounders and went outside the gates to meet Lexa. “Why are you here?” Clarke questioned her girlfriend.

“You and your people have been on our land long enough. We have told you to go and you have refused so now we will kill you all” Lexa answered her.

“Why are you doing this Lexa?” Clarke questioned. There was a murmur from the grounders, surprised that the enemy knew their commanders name.

“It is our ways” Lexa told her, “You have one hour to get ready, then we attack”. There was a glint in Lexa’s eyes that only Clarke saw.

Lexa turned her horse to walk away but Clarke grabbed the reigns. “Can’t we have peace?” Clarke asked.

“No, you have nothing to offer” Lexa answered, “We end this in bloodshed”.

“If you do this I will never forgive you, in this life or any other!” Clarke shouted at her.

“I don’t need your forgiveness” Lexa denied.

“You’ll kill your soulmate?” Clarke accused and there was chatter from both peoples.

“No my people won’t kill you” Lexa informed her.

“I’ll kill myself!” Clarke yelled.

“You won’t. You are too brave to do that” Lexa sneered

“What will you do to me after this is over?” Clarke asked.

“You will be my prize and you will come back to my camp” Lexa answered, smirking with cold eyes. Clarke looked at her hurt.

Clarke’s eyes hardened and her jaw set, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Lexa. “Come with me now!” Clarke demanded.

“You won’t use it” Lexa challenged.

Clarke took off the safety and shot the gun. The bullet intentionally missed Lexa’s head by a few inches and buried into a tree. “I said now!” Clarke growled. Lexa grudgingly climbed off her horse, glaring at Clarke and Clarke dragged her out of sight and earshot. As soon as they were alone they burst out laughing, being careful not to be heard. “Your people seemed surprised when I mentioned us being soulmates”.

“They’re surprised I would go against my soulmate” Lexa told her, leaning against a tree. She pulled Clarke in for a languid kiss.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Clarke asked, when they had parted.

“Yeah, my people need to see how strong you are” Lexa answered.

“Lincoln knows what to say right?”

“Yeah I told him what to say this morning”

They shared one last loving kiss before they separated entirely and Clarke shot her gun away from them. They ran back to their people, Lexa chasing her. As they got back to the gates, Lincoln stepped between the two women, standing in front of Clarke with a few feet of space between them and Lexa. “Commander what about a bonding ceremony?” Lincoln asked, loud enough for the 100 and the grounders to hear.  
“You want peace with these people?” Lexa asked as she got back on her horse.

“Yes, I think it will benefit both sides” Lincoln answered his commander.

“And who do you suggest the ceremony be for?” Lexa questioned.

“Us” Clarke said, stepping out from behind Lincoln, “we’re already soulmates. Why not make it official?”

Lexa pretended to think about it. “I accept your proposal, but you will have to fight for my hand, as is tradition”. Clarke walked over to Lexa on her horse and Lexa pulled her up onto it. They led the way back to the grounder camp to plan their ceremony and what aspects from each culture would be a part of it.


End file.
